Treasure of the Heart
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: [Regina/Hook] Sequel to "One Night" by request! PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST. :) Captain Hook just can't get his night with Regina out of his mind. He's afraid he might be in love with the Queen…


**Treasure of the Heart  
**A _Once Upon a Time_ Story  
By BroadwayStarlet

* * *

**Pairing:** Hooked Queen [Captain Hook x Queen Regina]  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. Last I checked, I still don't own Lana Parrilla and Colin O'Donoghue. Oh well.  
**Summary:** Sequel to "One Night" by request! PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST. Hook just can't get his night with Regina out of his mind. He's afraid he might be in love with the Queen… Please read and review!  
Special appearance by our favorite guard - Claude! I guess I should say there's a kind of but not really spoiler for Season 2, Episode 13 "Tiny". It was just so convenient that they had an actual scene together in that episode.

* * *

Killian Jones lay in his bed in the captain's quarters on his ship, slowly rocked to sleep by the waves. He was immediately transported into a dream. _Beautiful raven curls, sad brown eyes, perfect red lips, smooth ivory skin. Kisses and caresses, intertwined in elegant black sheets. _He looked forward to sleep every night, because he always dreamt of _her_. This was they only way they could be together, in his dreams.

_"I love you, my queen, my beautiful Regina," he breathed against her skin._

_ "And I love you, my dear captain," she replied with a coy smile. _

Only in his dreams did she love him. But he loved her every moment of every day, and every night. She haunted him, and he didn't know if he should love her more for it, or resent her.

* * *

The ship docked at a harbor, and the crew piled off the ship onto dry land for the first time in months. They needed food, water, supplies, and pleasure. Hook followed his crew to the tavern after restocking their ship; they were all hoping to seduce a fair maiden. Maybe a flirtatious tavern girl would help him forget the Queen.

Nothing could help him forget. The girl was pretty and curvaceous, blond and pale, but her skin wasn't as smooth or flawless as Regina's. And her lips weren't as sweet. Hook couldn't help himself, he now preferred elegant ladies with dark hair and dark eyes. Or just one.

The next day, Hook and his crew set sail again, this time in the direction of Regina's kingdom. He kept his promise to the Queen, and hadn't told a soul of their night together. No one knew of his feelings for her. They didn't question his desire to return to her kingdom.

They arrived at the harbor closest to Regina's castle, and Hook told the crew to do as they pleased until he returned.

"Where are you going, Captain?" Smee asked.

"I have unfinished business. I must go alone."

"Be careful."

"Always am."

* * *

Queen Regina stood on her balcony, staring out over her kingdom. She thought of the curse she had planned. Snow White and her Prince were now married and the Mirror showed her that Snow was expecting a baby. So what was she waiting for? Maleficent had warned her about the Dark Curse, and that it would create a void that she would never be able to fill. Regina already had a void – the loss of Daniel, the loss of her mother, the betrayal of Snow White. She couldn't feel any worse or any emptier. It nearly killed her to see Snow White so happily married and pregnant. If not for _that princess_, Regina would be happily married to Daniel and possibly have a child or two.

Regina frowned. That woman who was so innocent, hopeful, and carefree was gone now, and Regina denied the need to be loved. Love was weakness. Her innocent eighteen year old self was weak. She was smarter now; she knew more about the world and the cruelty of the people in it. People always betrayed her; she could trust no one, and she allowed no sentiment.

She scolded herself for allowing Hook to stay with her that night. He promised to love her for a night, and when _she _began to feel, in that moment, she felt weak – for _him, _for the way he kissed her, the way he ran his hand and hook over her skin. For the way she thought of Daniel and how he used to kiss her. Now he had this power over her; he know how to seduce her, how to make her give in, how to make her give him what he wanted. He didn't _love her; _he had lied. She was sure. He just wanted to satisfy his lust. He just wanted to be able to say that he slept with the Queen. Even though she warned him of her wrath should he speak of that night to anyone. And she could not – would not – love him. Never.

Her guard, Claude, came out on the balcony to find her. "Your Majesty, pardon the intrusion, but you have a visitor. He says his name is Killian Jones."

It couldn't be. Not the very man she'd just been thinking of. "Send him up."

Captain Hook appeared in the doorway moments later. "Good evening, my lady," he said with a low bow. "Thank you for seeing me, especially since I dropped by uninvited."

He rose and met her eyes. He'd been gone for months, but how was it possible that she'd grown more beautiful since he saw her last? Her hair was up in an elaborate bun, but a few dark curls framed her face. Her dress was tight, black velvet and showed off her curves, but the skirt flared out from the knees. There were tiny red jewels along the bust and on the skirt.

"My dear Hook, you've been away for quite some time. I thought you'd be across the world by now – in some far off kingdom, and we wouldn't hear of you in these parts for years."

"We were far away for a while, but we turned back. I had some unfinished business here, you see." He took a step or two closer.

"I see. Anything I might want to help with? Revenge on some poor soul? Treasure you wish to find?"

"That remains to be seen. It's a treasure I've found, my queen." He smiled his most dashing grin and stepped even closer.

"And why are you here, Captain, instead of going after your treasure?" Regina returned his smile and took a step too. Something flashed across her face – a flirtatious smirk, or just a smile – it was gone before he could read it.

He faltered. He wasn't sure if she'd caught on. Could she read his mind? Did she feel the same way? Was she simply flirting with him because it was in Regina's nature? This could go extremely well or horribly wrong. Hook began to regret his decision to come here. She promised him one night, and one night they had. What gave him the right to ask for more? But what could he lose? His heart? She'd already taken it, that night.

"I'm here, my lady," he began, "Because I wanted to see you. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since…that night."

"I see," Regina said, a bit taken aback. "So I suppose you've come back to declare your love for me after I made it clear that I'd never, ever return those feelings again, especially after how much I've lost?" Her voice grew cold and commanding. "And am I right to assume that this treasure you've found is neither gold nor jewels but my heart?"

"I shouldn't have come."

"That's right, you shouldn't have," Regina snapped. "So you admit it, Hook?"

"Yes, my lady, my Queen. You see right through me," he sighed. "I love you. I can't stop thinking of you. I try to erase you from my memory with tavern girls and other maidens but no one compares to you, Regina."

"So you've come back to beg for more, Captain?" She scoffed at the idea and turned and marched back into her room. He ignored her words, still intent on getting what he wanted, and watched her walk away from him. The way the fabric of her dress hugged the curve of her hips, the way the skirt dragged the floor, her bare back and shoulders exposed above the dress. Hook wasn't one to beg, but she was so tempting.

"I don't beg, my Queen," he smirked, and he took her in his arms from behind. "I'm a pirate. I take whatever treasure I find." He places soft kisses along her shoulders, and then her neck, and her back. Regina struggled at first in his arms, but then relaxed when he found the perfect way to kiss her neck, along her collarbone. She tilted her head and gasped at his touch. Unable to resist anymore, she turned around and faced him, and kissed him full on the lips.

"You certainly are a pirate," she whispered. "And you certainly know how to get what you want."

"I only want _you_," he said, still kissing her. "Just once more before you cast this curse you have planned."

"Just one night? That's all you want from me?" she asked.

"My Regina, of course I want you for more than one night, but once you cast this curse, we'll be parted forever. I want to have a way to remember your face, your touch, _all of you,_ even though we'll be apart, even though I won't remember who you are. I want a way to remember the beautiful queen I once loved. I want you in my memory forever."

Regina sighed, annoyed at the sentiment, but also annoyed at herself for loving each word. "Please don't say you love me. You know I can't…"

Hook took her hands. "My lady, my feelings for you will not change. I respect your heart and the memory of your lost love. I have no intention of replacing him. I understand that you're still in pain. No matter what you feel or do not feel, I still care for you."

"Then what do you propose, Captain?"

"A week. By day, I will travel the kingdom; by night, I will be with you."

"A week? _Really_, Hook? How could we possibly keep this – affair – a secret for a whole week with you coming and going as you please?"

"Then I won't leave your side. I'll be with you every moment, my lady."

Regina scoffed. "You're lovesick. Love is _weakness, _Hook, don't forget. Your devotion reminds me of Snow White and her Charming. How revolting."

"Then I am weak – for you, my queen."

Regina sighed and turned away from him again. "You will return to me at sunset every night. You will leave at dawn. You will speak of this to no one. I will find out if you tell, and I promise I will kill you if you do. And anyone who hears of these nights. Is that clear?"

He wrapped his arms around her again from behind. She was far too tempting and he couldn't stand to not be touching her. He kissed her again on her neck. "Why do you give in, my lady? You could just kill me, if I'm such a nuisance."

"What shall it be then? A week with me or death?" Her eyes were cold but he could see a certain playfulness in them.

"I choose you."

"That's what I thought." She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. The sun was setting then, and he swept her off her feet and carried her to her bed.

Their second night together was just as passionate as the first, but now they knew each other. He knew how to touch and kiss her, and she knew how to make him want her more.

* * *

Hook and Regina woke at dawn, wrapped in each other. He kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you tonight, my queen," he whispered.

She sighed happily, rose from her bed, and pulled on her robe. She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair, a morning routine. Regina closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her long curls, and then traced the places on her face and neck where his lips had caressed her. A week of this... She couldn't wait for him to return already. She knew she shouldn't _feel _so much, especially since she'd never be over the loss of Daniel.

Regina felt an aching in her heart when Daniel's face appeared in her memory, when she wondered how this would've been with him. She could still remember the way it felt to kiss him and hold him. She still missed him with all her heart.

She no longer felt blissfully happy, but reminded of her duty and her curse. How she would destroy the happiness of everyone who destroyed hers. And everyone who was celebrating their happy ending and mocking her with their joy. She dressed, and pushed thoughts of Hook out of her mind, at least for the day.

* * *

The sun was sinking lower and lower, getting close to the horizon. Regina ordered her cooks to prepare an elaborate supper and bring it with a table and two chairs to her room. She and Hook would share a romantic dinner in front of her fireplace. She sat at the table, food served for them, and waited. Regina sipped her wine as she watched the sun set. The sky was turning crimson, magenta, and violet, and even the evil queen could admit to herself that the color combination in the sky was beautiful. It delighted her that her purple satin gown matched the sky exactly. She couldn't have planned this better.

He appeared just as the sun disappeared completely. "Regina, did you work your magic to create such a beautiful sunset? And how did you match your dress to the sky?" He took her hand and pulled her up from her chair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just a lucky coincidence, I suppose." She tried to hide her smile.

He pressed his lips against hers, already intoxicated by her beauty, perfume, and the taste of wine on her lips. He twirled her in place and then pulled out her chair for her, like a gentlemen. He kissed her cheek when she sat, and he sat at the chair opposite her. "What a lovely supper, your majesty. How kind of you."

Kind was not usually a word people used to describe the Queen. Cruel, haughty, fearsome, beautiful, and seductive seemed to be more accurate and more common descriptors. Regina laughed at the comment, aware of the unusual description herself. "Well, thank you, Hook. I couldn't just let you starve, could I?"

"I appreciate the thought, my lady."

They dined together by the light of a fire and a single black candlestick. The food and wine were both delicious and rich, fit for a royal, but Hook enjoyed her company most of all. They discussed politics, magic, and their pasts, but were careful to avoid the painful parts. They began a playful banter back and forth, a conversation between two villains trying to compete over who had done more evil. They ended up laughing together over their ridiculous antics.

Hook watched Regina let herself go and laugh; she was beautiful, carefree, and truly happy in that single moment. He loved the way the firelight danced over her ivory skin, and the way her dark curls tumbled loose over her shoulder. If only her kingdom could see her this way, a bit more comfortable in her own castle, but still glamorous, laughing and smiling over a lavish supper.

She certainly wasn't the evil, heartless woman she made herself to be. Regina was much more than that, fragile and broken, hiding a tragic past, and it was clear she wanted nothing more than to be loved. If only she'd let down her guard and let him love her. If only she'd abandon this curse and give him a chance. But Hook also knew that bringing up the subject of the curse would anger her, and remind her of all the pain.

When they were finished eating, Regina waved her hand and the table and chairs were suddenly gone, leaving them standing across from each other. Hook reached for her hand and pulled her closer. He rocked her back and forth in his arms, humming a tune in her ear. She smiled; was Captain Hook really trying to dance with her? She waved her hand again and a golden harp appeared in the room. The harp was enchanted and needed no musician to play an ethereal waltz.

"Ah, much better," he whispered, and he continued their dance, pulling her close.

He twirled her, dipped her, and she almost admitted that she was happy in his arms, until she remembered the dance lessons her mother forced her to take so long ago. The dance lessons that came before her riding lesson. And when Daniel offered to practice dancing with her, and she was sure she'd gone to heaven when he wrapped her in his arms. Why was every almost happy moment ruined when she thought of him? She hated herself for not being able to let go. She hated herself for being so weak, for falling in love with Daniel, for falling in love with Hook, for hating everyone who was happy, and for allowing this ridiculous affair to go any further than that one night.

"Regina, what are you thinking?"

She hadn't noticed that they'd stopped dancing, and Regina was staring off into space. She shook her head. "Just memories."

"Good or bad?"

"Both."

"Focus on the good memories, my Queen, even if they're few and far between," he said, cupping her chin in his hand, and wrapping his bad arm around her waist. He kissed her deeply. "I love you."

Regina didn't, and couldn't reply with the same words, but her response to the kiss said enough. She returned his kiss with so much passion that she left him breathless but wanting more. Their mouths molded together as if they were meant to fit this way, lips moving together, his tongue caressing hers. He certainly wouldn't mind kissing her forever.

At times like this, Hook wished with all his heart that he had two hands instead of that blasted hook. He wished he could run his hands over her skin, every inch of her. He wished he could tangle his fingers in her hair, and hold her by the hips while he kissed her. His hook had uses, he admitted, but with _her, _he just wanted to touch her every way possible.

They tumbled once more into her bed, and continued their passionate kissing. Soon there was a pile of clothing dropped and forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Days and nights passed. Every day, Regina put her plans for the curse in motion, while Captain Killian Jones explored her kingdom and made plans to escape what was coming. If he escaped to the far edge of Regina's realm, he wouldn't be transported to the other world with her curse. Every night, Hook returned at sunset to dine with the Queen and always ended up in her bed.

They woke together on the sixth day, Regina's head resting on his chest, and he cradled her in his arms. One more night. One more morning.

He kissed her softly on the lips before he left. He smiled sadly at her before he turned to leave. There were so many things he wanted to say before he left her forever, but these things must remain unsaid.

_Please don't cast this curse. I don't want to be parted from you forever. Please let me love you, please just love me. Let go of your hate and quest for revenge, and let me make you happy. _

But he supposed he couldn't expect her to let go of her hate when he couldn't let go of his for Rumplestiltskin.

_I would do anything for you. Let me stay with you. I love you forever, Regina. No matter what you do, no matter what you've done, no matter what you have planned. I will never forget you, no matter what this curse does to us. And somehow, I will find you again. _

If this world wasn't so cruel, he would kill the Dark One and avenge Milah's death, and she would kill Snow White (and Prince Charming to put him out of his misery of losing his true love) to avenge the death of her true love, and then he and Regina would live happily ever after.

Hook laughed at himself. A pirate marry a queen? How ridiculous. And yet…they were so perfect for each other. They'd both lost their true loves and sought revenge; they were always hurting. She was gorgeous, and Hook was well aware of his own good looks. He loved her and he was sure that her feelings had developed too.

But this wasn't the ideal world. This world was full of heartbreak and death, revenge and merciless fates. She was stubborn and thought only the curse would relieve her pain. They would never forgive or be over the deaths of their true loves, no matter who else came along. No matter how much he loved her. And she wouldn't let herself love – or feel weakness – for anyone else. This world was so cruel to them, and he knew he'd have to fight to ever see her again.

He thought of Cora – the queen of hearts he'd promised Regina he'd killed. He thought of Cora's cruelty, and immediately understood how Regina came to be so broken, but so evil as well. But perhaps Cora was the key to seeing her again. He'd never reveal his feelings for the daughter of the queen of hearts. But he'd helped her once, maybe she would help him too? He dreaded seeing Cora again. Every deal with her came at a price.

Though she couldn't believe it, Regina was equally sad that their affair was ending. She couldn't have any weaknesses if she was going to go through with this curse. She didn't love him, she would never admit it. He was…good company. The palace was lonely with no one to talk to, and it was nice to have someone there.

* * *

Dinner was served, the fire was crackling, and the candle was lit. The enchanted harp was back, and playing a beautiful, ethereal melody. Regina wore one of her favorite gowns – the same elaborate royal purple dress she wore when Snow White took her poison apple. The gown was exquisitely detailed and regal, perfect for their last night together.

As the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, he appeared. The moment he laid eyes on her, he was afraid. She'd changed. The dress – she looked remarkably like a queen, not just the Regina he'd gotten to know this week. This dress certainly fit her reputation. She was no longer the flirty, playful, yet sad Regina he fell in love with. She'd somehow transformed into the cold and conniving evil queen.

"You look stunning, my lady." He bowed and kissed her hand.

"You look fine too, Hook." Her eyes sparkled and there she was – _his_ Regina. She took his face in her hands and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. "Shall we?"

They sat and dined. The tone had shifted significantly from their previous nights. They didn't have as much to talk about tonight. Everything they wished to say couldn't be said. They ate for the most part in silence.

When they were finished, and their table and chairs had disappeared, they grabbed each other. Their kisses were heated, passionate, desperate, trying to fit as much love and pleasure as possible into their last night.

"Regina…"

"Please don't," she kissed him again to prevent him speaking. "Don't ruin this."

"I don't want this to end," he pulled back. "I don't want to leave you, to forget you."

"There are some things we cannot change. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I understand, my lady." He took her hand and led her to the bed. "One more night." He kissed her lips again and unfastened the front of her dress. Underneath was her corset and skirt, and he slipped off her skirt easily, and unlaced her corset. She reached for the ties on his shirt, and removed it. She laid back on the bed while he removed his pants, and then climbed in bed with her. He leaned over and kissed her, his chest hovering over hers. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as his lips found that sensitive spot near her collarbone. He took his time, and kissed her lips, her neck, her chest, and ran his hand and hook over every inch of her skin.

She sighed at his touch and smiled. "Trying to memorize me, I see?"

"I want to remember every part of you."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." She reached for his face and pulled him up to kiss her lips. "I need you. One last time."

He obliged, of course, and gave her exactly what she needed.

* * *

They woke together at dawn, wrapped in each other, tangled in Regina's sheets. She opened her eyes to find him already staring at her.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning."

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. I was just trying to make another memory, my lady."

She smiled a little before she sat up. He sat up next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him full on the mouth.

"Don't you think it's time for you to be going?"

"I should," he said, kissing her again. "But I don't want to leave you." He ran his fingers through her long hair. "I will miss you, my queen."

She smiled. "I shall miss your company too, Hook." Regina rose and pulled on her robe. He pulled on his trousers, and circled to bed, taking her again in his arms.

"I love you," he said.

"Goodbye, Hook." Regina pulled away again, and turned away from him. He pulled on his shirt and vest, and grabbed his sword.

"Goodbye, Regina." He reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips. Hook strolled toward the doorway and then turned back. She was facing him now, but staring at the floor. "Regina…"

"Yes?"

"I wish…I'd met you in another life, in some other way."

"I wish the same." She smiled sadly. He nodded and left her alone. A single tear fell down her cheek. It was over.

* * *

Hook stood in an alleyway of this small town. Storybrooke. Cora was off doing who knows what and he was trying to track Rumplestiltskin. No luck yet. He had no affection for Cora, no sympathy or loyalty. He was here to get his business overwith at last. But maybe he would need her help after all. Maybe Cora had found her daughter.

Regina. He hadn't seen her in twenty eight years. She was here, Cora knew it. Hook hoped with all his heart that he could find her before Cora did. He sighed, frustrated. This world was so strange and so different. There was magic here, but it didn't work the same way.

He dropped a queen of hearts card in the middle of the street. It would help him catch up with Cora again. He groaned, still in pain from the car accident. Maybe Cora's magic could heal him. That would come at a price.

He turned and there she was. Regina. Dressed not like a queen, but like one of the locals – black coat, simple black pants. And her long curls had been cut off. She was beautiful nonetheless. Still his Regina. Still the woman he'd loved this whole time and had never forgotten.

"Hello, Hook."

"Regina."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to write a nice little review. :) This hasn't been proofread by anyone else but me so please let me know if there are errors. Message me with thoughts and comments, questions...Anything!


End file.
